Daughter's of a badass couple
by kbfan6907
Summary: Written by request by BardocksBabe11819.  Warning - mpreg     The Glee club is snowed in during winter break, in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere.  What a great place for Puck to go into labor!


**Daughters of a Badass Couple**

**This is pretty graphic, but I happily took on the challenge of writing a birth scene!**

**Written as a request by: BardocksBabe11819**

* * *

><p>The air outside was typical chilly December day, school was on break, and everyone was gearing up for the big Christmas party at the cabin they rented. They had a lot to celebrate that year; Kurt had come back and brought Blaine with him. They had a real shot at Nationals this year because of it. Mr. Shu and Ms. Pillsbury were getting married that spring, Rachel was beyond happy with Jessie, and even Quinn found love with Sam. Those weren't at all shocking, not when you consider that Kurt had walked in on his step brother, Finn having sex with his best friend Puck eight and a half months before. Puck laughed at the thought, he didn't walk in during sex, he walked in afterwards. It was a surprise to Kurt, who had no idea they were even remotely gay, let alone seeing each other. It wasn't that Puck was gay really; he was just madly in love with Finn. He knew Finn felt the same way as they finally came out to the glee club a week after being caught.<p>

The shock wore off after a while, just to be replaced by a new one, when Puck started throwing up every day. It didn't take a genius, well because Finn figured it out, to see that he was probably pregnant. After dragging Finn with him to the doctor, he confirmed it and gave him a late December due date. The news took a while to sink in, and Puck's mother didn't react well to the news. Burt was shocked at first, Carole was just happy that this one would be staying and was actually Finn's. The school's reaction was mixed, but after the news got old they were left alone. So here they sit, Finn trying to find something Puck can wear to the party. Puck lay on the bed amongst many pillows, he had felt off that morning, but thought nothing of it. His due date was two and a half weeks away, while he knew it was risky to go to the cabin, he foolishly thought he'd be okay.

Finn finally found something that didn't make Puck feel like a giant beached whale and they grabbed Kurt and off they went. They stopped on the way to get Blaine and a few times to let Puck go to the bathroom. Finn noticed Puck grimace beside him a little while later, he leaned over and grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"You okay Noah?" Finn was the only one allowed to call him that.

"Yeah, just a backache, probably from being in this car too long."

Finn smiled, "we're almost there so just try and relax".

He tried to take his advice but the seat just wasn't comfortable to him. They finally arrived; everyone was starting to trickle in. Even Mr. Shu had come_, his woman was at a conference or something he said so he came alone, _Noah thought. Everyone was happy to see Puck had made it, and was happy to see each other and no one paid attention to the weather report.

* * *

><p>Sam was the first to notice the rather heavy snow outside, everyone was sitting in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate, singing Christmas carols, and making up some of their own. Sam came back to the group, passing Puck who had been to the bathroom for the millionth time it seemed to Sam. He noticed Puck rubbing his back; he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.<p>

He addressed the whole group, "uh guys?"

Everyone turned to look at Sam, "what is it Sam", Mr. Shu asked.

He pointed out the window, everyone just stared, they couldn't see the road anymore, and any hope of it letting up was disappearing. Finn noticed the slight panicked look on Noah's face; he walked over to him noticing him rubbing his back. He made him lean forward and started to rub it for him.

"What's the matter, why do you look so freaked?"

Noah looked at him, "cause we're going to be stuck here, I'm two weeks from my due date, and the idea of delivering here, without any pain meds, scares the hell out of me."

Finn laughed, "you'll be fine, you show no signs of impending labor Noah, that baby is going to hang on to its due date, and maybe longer.

That's when Finn notice a look cross his face, "Noah, is everything okay, is there something you aren't telling me?"

That's when something more than a backache struck him, he grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed his way through the pain. Finn's eyes grew wide while looking at Noah's face. He realized that his fear may very well be a reality, and he could see tears in his eyes. It broke Finn's heart, to see the panic and fear in those eyes.

"Noah, it'll be okay, this storm will let up, first babies take forever to come okay, we'll get through this."

He wrapped his arms around him, as he felt Noah start to cry, he hugged him harder to his chest, wanting to take the fear from him.

Kurt noticed the exchange between his brother and Puck and got nervous; he leaned to Blaine to tell him what he was thinking. Before Finn released Noah from his grasp Kurt was sitting beside him, Blaine in the floor in front of him.

"Finn is Puck in pain?"

Finn nodded, then looked at Kurt with a helpless look in his eyes.

Blaine looked at him, "Finn get Puck upstairs to that Jacuzzi tub, in about twenty minutes, we can hope the water soothes him until we can get out of here and take him to the hospital."

Finn nodded again as Kurt and Blaine hurried up the stairs, everyone staring after them.

Mr. Shu spoke up, "Finn is everything okay?"

Finn shook his head, he was fighting tears, he refused to cry he needed to be strong for Noah.

Everyone stood coming over to them; Quinn sat beside of Puck rubbing his back whispering in his ear. If someone understood what he was feeling it was her. He let go of Finn and leaned into Quinn who looked close to tears herself. This was Puck, the badass of Mckinley; he was reduced to tears in fear of what was to come.

Finn put one arm under Noah's shoulder the other under his knees. He lifted him up to him, and heard him hiss as another wave of pain hit him. Quinn followed behind him as they made their way upstairs to the bathroom. Quinn and Blaine left the room, as Finn undressed Noah and Kurt was making sure the water was warm enough. He helped Finn get Noah in the tub. As soon as the water hit his back he groaned, "God this feels good."

Both brothers laughed, "thanks Kurt", Puck mumbled.

Kurt laughed, "We'll be downstairs trying to find someone who will come get you all, holler if you need me, k?"

Finn nodded then turned back to Noah, rubbing his head, he loved it when Finn did that. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Noah's forehead.

"You doing okay now?"

He shook his head, fighting tears, "I'm scared Finn, the doctor said with the temporary birth canal that they recommend an epidural for the pain."

He softly kissed his lips, "babe, we aren't even sure this is the real thing, try not to worry okay?"

He nodded, "okay".

Finn smiled, "I love you".

Noah smiled back up at him, "you know I love you too, even if I don't say it often".

Once the water grew cold, he helped Noah out, dried him off when once his clothes were on he doubled over clutching Finn's hand, screaming "fuck". He was on the verge of sobbing as the wave of pain hit him. Finn looked down to see what Noah was staring at once the pain had passed. Finn's eyes were wide, and Noah's were full of fear, "Finn this baby is coming, and coming soon". Finn nodded and screamed for Kurt, Kurt ran through the door stopping in his tracks, Blaine and Quinn behind him in the hall..they all saw it. It was the blood that the doctors had said would be the signal of the baby coming from the canal being made.

"Oh shit" Kurt said.

Noah laughed, "imagine what I'm thinking".

"Any luck with the ride department there dear brother?" Finn asked.

"Finn can I talk to you out here for a minute, Quinn and Blaine will help Puck to a bed okay?"

He nodded and followed him, wincing when he heard Noah cry out in pain again.

"They've declared a state of emergency, which means no one, is on the roads. Where we are out in the middle of nowhere, I called the hospital and the fastest an ambulance can make it out here is tomorrow afternoon. Now they said if someone's life is in danger, they will risk their lives to come. But Finn they said to just call if the baby comes so they can instruct us as what to do. No one is coming Finn, Puck is having this baby here."

Finn was in shock, he'd promised Noah everything would be fine, and now he's going to have to tell him he'd probably have to do this here, without pain relief and without a doctor.

* * *

><p>Finn was brought out of his thoughts by Quinn screaming for him from the other room. Both boys rushed down the hall looking for the room where they took him. They didn't look long as they heard him scream again, drowning out Quinn's screams. Finn rushed into the room, Noah was lying on his side on the bed, saying "fuck, fuck, fuck" under his breath as he dealt with that wave of pain.<p>

Finn was at his side, rubbing his back, his head, anything he thought could give him some comfort. It made him sick to think how long he was going to have to be in pain, they said it takes 8-12 hours for the canal to form, in that time he'd be in serious pain. After that they said labor actually kicked in within two hours. He looked at the clock, he wasn't sure whether to count from the when the pain started or when he started bleeding. Either way it was only an hour or two and they were in for a long night. The three friends stuck by him through the night, he had grown delirious with pain around midnight. He even passed out a couple times, the first time freaked them all out, the second time they were relieved as all he did was lay there and scream and cry, not the Puck they knew. Finn fell asleep for a few while Puck was out, but was awoken quickly when the hand that was holding his was squeezed again. Finn winced in pain, he wasn't sure his hand could last through this and labor. He was sure it was already swollen, and he knew it was black and blue. But he didn't care, because the man he loved was in pain, because he was having their child, and it was Finn's job to be there for him. He looked up at Noah's face; he in turn looked at Finn with a look on his face that broke his heart. He wished he could take the pain away, he knew the worst of this should be over soon, and he could rest for a couple hours before actual labor started. He hoped this would last the 8 instead of the 12 hours, because eight hours would be in an hour and well he'd rather Noah be pain free in an hour.

"Finn", he said in a strangled cry.

Finn ran his hand over his hair, knowing that is what soothes him, and it's the only thing he knows to do.

"It hurts…so much", he scrunched up his face once he was done talking, jerking his back up off the bed.

Finn wanted to cry with him, it wasn't supposed to be like this, they were supposed to be in the hospital, Noah with plenty of pain medicine and soon they would meet their child. He bent down and kissed Noah's head, whispering, "I know baby I know, you never EVER will do this again".

Noah laughed forcefully, "yeah I could've told you that a long time ago".

Quinn came back in with a cold washcloth, placing it on his head; she had tears in her eyes also, to see him in so much pain. Kurt and Blaine were down at the end of the bed massaging Puck's legs, he would contort them in such a manner, being almost nine months pregnant, would give himself leg cramps. They stayed there doing that off and on for the last five hours, yes they were tired, but this was their friend, and he needed them.

"Oh God I can't do this, I can't handle this anymore!" everyone looked to see Puck shaking his head violently from side to side.

They all, excluding Finn, were trying to soothe him saying Puck this or Puck that, he snapped.

"That's not my fucking name, ahhh, my..name..is..Noah" he panted.

They were all shocked, but called him Noah from there on out, all of them knowing once they left that room, and this was over, he'd go back to being Puck again. He passed out again a short time later, waking up around nine that morning. Finn looked up, to see Noah looking at him.

"You feeling a little better babe?"

He just nodded, he looked utterly exhausted, and Finn went and got a washcloth and wiped his face, chest, back and head off. Noah just leaned against him, without much strength to do anything. Finn lay him back down, smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, before anyone woke up and saw him, they were still a little conservative in the PDA department.

Noah took a long deep breath, "God that sucked".

Finn laughed, "yeah baby it did, I'm so proud of you though, but I want you to get some sleep, this baby is coming and you need your rest, okay?"

Noah nodded, not taking but five minutes to fall back asleep. Finn noticed movement from around the room, everyone on edge waiting for Noah to wake up and scream.

"its okay guys, he's doing better right now".

They all breathed a sigh of relief, glad the worst part according to doctors was over. Noah slept for about three and a half hours, waking up with a start, shaking Finn.

"What's the matter babe?"

He saw Noah wince slightly, and instantly knew, it had started. He rubbed circles on his back, trying to get him to relax a little. He knew he wasn't in a lot of pain, but any kind of pain after what he'd been through was too much. Finn nudged Kurt awake, "hey man can you run that bath water again for him?"

He nodded, "sure", then nudged Blaine awake and drug him to the bathroom with him. They hollered about a half hour later, and Quinn and Finn helped Noah to the bathroom. They all left but Finn, as he was sure he could get Noah in the tub on his own. Noah was hard to hold up, he wasn't in a lot of pain, but was totally exhausted still. Kurt ended up coming in and helping him in the tub again. Noah nodded off to sleep while in the tub.

"Finn, you know it might be comforting to him if you stripped down to your boxers and climbed in behind him", Kurt suggested.

Quinn nodded, "I'd seen it in some birth videos before I had Beth, I didn't have that relationship with Puck, I mean Noah, at the time, but it would've been so soothing to have someone just THERE, you know what I mean?"

Finn nodded, "don't look at me okay".

They all laughed but were stunned when Finn stripped his clothes off, clearly doing nothing but hanging out with Noah all year had been good to him. As Finn was now as cut as Noah had been before. He stepped in behind Noah, who was still out of it, Blaine was holding him up for Finn to settle in behind. When they were situated the other three excused themselves to take a nap before things got crazy again. Finn felt him shift in front of him, then start to look around frantically.

"Noah calm down, I'm right here", he punctuated that statement by tightening his arms around him.

He relaxed in his arms, then Finn felt him tense up, "Finn this is going faster than I want".

Finn knew that meant his pain was much worse than it was, "just try and relax as much as you can, where is the pain the worst?"

"My back"

Finn leaned him forward and got to work, trying to put counter pressure on the nerves to help with his pain.

"Oh my God, Finn where'd you learn that?"

"A book", he said smiling.

"I love you, that's awesome, don't ever stop", Finn started laughing, "you saying things like that got us in this mess".

He laughed, "yeah, yeah, yeah".

"Shit", Noah hissed.

"What what's wrong?"

"I need to get out now Finn, shit shit shit, this shit fucking hurts man!"

"I know, give me a second let me get out first".

Noah had gripped the sides of the tub, Finn quickly just put on a new pair of boxers not bothering with his clothes.

"When I get back into bed, will you still get behind me?"

Finn nodded helping Noah into his boxers, wrapping a towel around him. They started back to the room, stopping halfway Noah muttering swear words as another contraction racked his already exhausted body. Mr. Shu was in the room, coming to check on everyone, telling them an ambulance was four hours out. Finn helped Noah to bed and climbed behind him, Noah's hands entwined in the sheets, knuckles white.

"This baby isn't waiting that long", Noah panted.

"Oh God Finn, who is going to", pausing letting the pain pass,"to deliver this baby?"

Finn didn't know, he knew he wasn't moving from where he was, and so he looked at the other four people in front of him.

spoke up, interrupting Quinn, "I'm sorry Quinn what were you saying?"

"I can do it, Noah if you'd let me, I need someone to dial 911, to make sure we do this right, as it is a bit different from Beth's birth."

Mr. Shu nodded, "I was saying I was going to call 911, and who ever wanted to volunteer I'd tell them the instructions by the head of the bed of course."

Noah hissed in pain, "do it now Mr. Shu".

Finn was shocked; he didn't think it should be this soon, he was glad though it meant it'd be over soon, Noah would be able to rest soon.

Quinn put a blanket over Puck's legs, pulling off his boxers, then said something they'd never heard her say, "oh shit".

Finn looked up from Noah's face, "what do you mean, Oh shit?"

"The um, the baby is right there, Kurt", she said, "I need towels, a sanitized pair of scissors, and something to wrap the baby in to keep it warm."

Kurt and Blaine left the room as Finn watched Noah try and keep himself under control.

"Baby look at me", Finn said gently, "it's almost over, just hang on for a little longer okay?"

He could only nod, as he tried to start pushing. Kurt and Blaine threw the supplies in the room and left, they had what they needed and sat outside the door in case they needed something else.

An hour passed before Quinn looked up at both of them, seeing Noah was just barely hanging on.

"Noah one more time, this is it, then you can rest okay?"

He nodded, and took what he thought was his last big of strength and pushed until they heard a small cry.

Quinn looked up with tears in her eyes, "Finn come cut the cord".

Finn got up when Noah nodded; he fell against the pillows, feeling like he may pass out. When he remembered he didn't know what the sex of his baby was.

Finn took the baby in his arms, wrapping it in a thick towel, then laid it in Noah's arms.

"Meet your daughter Noah", Finn was crying, because he knew how much he'd wanted a daughter, a chance to be a father again.

"Are you serious? It's a girl?"

Finn nodded, "Yes, which means per your request her name is Ariel".

Quinn laughed, "he tried that name on me, I just figured he was joking".

"No", Finn said, "that was his favorite Disney movie as a kid".

She smiled, "she's beautiful Noah".

Noah looked at her, "as beautiful as her sister is".

Quinn wiped her eyes, "thanks".

He handed her back to Finn, as he felt the horrible pains coming back, "Finn, something is wrong" he panted. Finn ran to the door, and asked Kurt to go check on the ambulance and to hold Ariel for him. He ran back in the room, and Quinn's face was pale. She looked up at Noah, "honey there's another baby".

"No no no", he muttered, "I can't do this again, I can't!"

Finn sat as much in front of him as he could, he wrapped his arms around Noah, Mr. Shu still giving Quinn instructions, was scared for his student.

Finn put Noah's head to his shoulder, as Noah screamed through the pain, it didn't take nearly as long this time, only about 20 minutes, before they heard another cry in the room. Finn laid Noah back down, his eyes barely open anymore, Quinn cleaned the baby up, right when the paramedics came through the door; their four hours had been cut to two. They handed the baby to Finn, they were hooking up Noah to an IV, making him perk up shortly with the fluids, "what is it Finn", he asked weakly.

"Another little girl Noah", he said smiling.

He handed Noah their second daughter, quietly saying, "Molly", to him. Noah looked up smiling, "its perfect Finn".

They loaded up Noah on the stretcher, Finn having Ariel in his arms, Noah cradling Molly. Everyone congratulated them on the way out of the cabin; in the ambulance they checked the vitals of both girls, deeming them healthy. Finn leaned over and kissed Noah, "I love you, I'm so proud of you".

Noah just smiled, exhaustion taking over, they handed Finn his other daughter and he just stared at them in awe, he looked up to see their other daddy finally fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
